


The Cut of Your Bone Under the Moonlight

by GoddessofBirth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isaac and Erica have decided they need a Stiles, M/M, Polyamory, Stiles...is just confused, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Stiles will learn to be a heartless bastard, but it's not tonight.  And somehow that's garnered him an offer he's not sure he can refuse.  Takes place immediately following episode 2 x 08, which means SPOILERS.  Also, there isn't any smut here, guys.  Don't be misled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cut of Your Bone Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> So. I had Feels. And then someone on tumblr made a comment wondering when Isaac and Erica were just going to claim Stiles for their own. And this happened. It's really just a little bit of nothing, but sometimes that's how it goes.

It's hours after they lose Jackson, after Derek disappears to save Scott. Stiles still doesn't know what's going on with that, except for a text he gets from Dr. Deaton, saying _Everything is under control. Scott and Derek staying here tonight_. Which of course means shit went all to hell, and someone almost died, but since that's a regularly occurring thing lately, he takes it all in stride.

 

It does, of course, leave him with the problem of what to do with Derek's two semi-evil step-children – he doesn't count Boyd in that, because Boyd has yet to try to kill him. He's all for letting them find their own way home from the rave, but when he waves a halfhearted good night and opens the door of his Jeep, Isaac lets out a tiny whimper. It's quickly swallowed, and Isaac stiffens his spine and curls his lip, but the damage is done.

 

One day Stiles will learn how to be a heartless bastard, but today is not that day. Especially when Erica adds her voice to the sad little duet, asking “But where's Derek?”

 

Stiles stalks to the other side of the Jeep and flings the door open. “Jesus, fine. Get in.”

 

Which somehow leads to him driving them back to Derek's den of decrepitude, which leads to him walking them in to make sure they're settled – he's really not sure why Erica doesn't just  _go home_ , except that she and Isaac seem like a bit of a package deal. All of which, inexplicably, leads to  _this_ .

 

They're edgy, pacing and flicking teeth and claws in and out, and Stiles is a little worried they're going to either work themselves into a full blown panic attack, or decide to turn their anxiety into aggression, which means he's the next thing on the menu.

 

“Hey! Sleep!” he finally offers, from where he's planted himself in a nest of cushions that seems to serve as a serial killer's idea of a couch. “You guys should totally get some sleep. I bet Derek would love to have his psychotic twins bright and bushy tailed when he gets back in the morning.”

 

“He's not coming back until the morning?” Erica blurts out, and swear to God, Stiles has no clue how she can go from alternator wielding henchman to scared preschooler in twenty breaths or less.

 

“Um...yes? So yeah, you should totally get some rest. I'll..uh...I'll stay until he gets back?”

 

Erica and Isaac exchange another one of their creepy mind meld looks before slowly nodding. Except instead of heading off to whatever subway car Isaac sleeps in, they casually stroll over to him and drop down on either side. Erica grabs his arm and tugs him down until he's lying on his side facing her, and then Isaac curls up against his back.

 

“Right. Yeah. So, this isn't _exactly_ what I meant. In fact, pretty sure it wasn't what I meant at all. I'm really not...really not that tired...oh my _god --”_ he breaks off, because Erica slings a leg over his, and then Isaac wraps an arm over both his waist and Erica's.

 

This is...this is not how he'd seen his evening going. He stays rigid for a long time, paranoid that some devious plan is afoot to eviscerate him, despite the actual moments of solidarity he likes to think shared earlier, but nobody moves, and no fangs are coming out, and really, nobody can hold that kind of position for long, so he relaxes and decides to just go with it. Must be a werewolf thing.

 

He's just starting to drift to sleep when Isaac tucks his chin into the crook of his neck, so that his mouth is against his ear.

 

“We want to keep you.”

 

Stiles' eyes fly open to see Erica staring at him, her lips curled into a weird mix of wolfish grin and girlish smile. Stiles laughs a very un-amused laugh.

 

“Yep, right. And you guys wanted to keep Jackson earlier, too. Honestly, not..uh...not my style.”

 

Erica shakes her head. “Uh uh. We wanted to  _use_ Jackson. We want to  _keep_ you.”

 

Isaac's hand has drifted to Stiles' stomach, and he's using his palm to rub slow circles through his t-shirt. It's hot, almost too hot, which is why Stiles shivers.  _Totally_ .

 

Erica curls her hand over his hip and Stiles stubbornly crosses his arms over his chest, before realizing his forearms are now doing a pretty good job of becoming acquainted with Erica's chest. In all its glory.

 

“Guys, come on!” he tries. “You hate me, remember? Bashed me in the head? Flung me across the room a few times? Not...uh...not the best basis for a...” he trails off because there just really isn't a good way to finish that sentence.

 

“We were wrong.” Isaac has moved to rubbing his face against the back of Stiles' neck; Stiles feels something wet across his nape and squeaks when he realizes Isaac has just _licked_ him. “We do like you.”

 

Stiles thinks about Erica grabbing his hand to pull him out of the storage room, remembers Isaac's hands on his shoulder as he hustled him along, remembers keeping his arms flung across the both of them as the kanima came busting through the wall. And okay, there might be a small chance they're telling the truth.

 

“We want to keep you, Stiles.” Isaac repeats, slides his hand up underneath Stiles' t-shirt and just lets it rest on the skin of his chest.

 

“And you can keep us.” Erica joins in, running her nails lightly down his cheek and slipping her fingertips beneath his collar. “Just think about it.”

 

That seems to be all they have to say on the matter, and after a few minutes, both Isaac and Erica's breathing evens out, and they fall asleep, tangled up with him and each other.

 

Stiles, for his part, is wide awake, both his brain and his body surging full speed ahead, wondering what the hell just happened. He'd known – he  _knows_ – something had shifted back at the warehouse, back in that room when it was the three of them against the kanima, but his philosophy has always been to ignore problems until they go away, and that includes ridiculously good looking werewolves with ridiculously stupid self esteem problems that make him ridiculously want to take care of them.

 

It's just unfortunate Erica and Isaac don't seem to share in his mantra.

 

“Go to sleep, idiot,” Isaac mumbles behind him, and lacking any real reason to resist, Stiles obeys.


End file.
